


Distractions

by Byutsuno



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Distractions, Feelings Implied, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Outdoor Sex, Porn with some plot, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: Sabio is nervous about an upcoming mission. Luckily, Solo is there to offer a distraction.





	Distractions

Embers and sparks from the fire rose up from the charred wood and danced away towards the stars. Beneath the moon and adult trees, guarded by the warmth and light of the fire, Sabio and Solo prepared themselves to spend the night. 

The standout archer placed his tools down by the sleeping Gray Fox and took a seat across from his partner. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. “We should retire quickly as well, we need energy for the journey and mission ahead.” 

Sabio groaned and curled further in on himself. His arms were wrapped around his stomach and his head resting on his knees.

“Sabio…? Sabio, are you feeling unwell?” Solo took long, cautious steps over to the key negotiator of their team. He kneeled beside him and pushed his long, leaf green bangs from his face, noticing the pained expression he wore. Worry began to settle within him. “I will wake Gray Fox and we can--” 

“No! No…” The timid spirit hesitantly straightened up. “I’ll be fine, I’m just a little nervous.” 

The worry ceased to subside. Solo sat next to Sabio on the log and ran a caring hand through his fine hair. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He had already begun to recount the medicinal herbs he previously read up on, squinting into the darkness the fire's light could not reach. Even if the answer was hidden within the bushes, he would have no such luck in finding it. 

Sabio fiddled with the hem of his tunic. “Distract me. I-If it’s not too much of a bother… I get stomachaches when I worry and I worry when I think too much. This mission is really stressing me out. With all the risks and consequences if I fail to persuade th--” 

“Shh…” Solo wrapped his arm around the other and pulled him down to lean on his shoulder. “It is risky, I will admit, but you were chosen because of your abilities! If anyone can do it, it's you.” He continued to draw his fingers through Sabio's hair.

Sabio pouted. He wanted to believe Solo but he knew for a fact he was only chosen because of his compassionate and push over personality. It wasn't his skills, it was his inability to say no. 

“Thank you, Solo, but I’m not as experienced as you think.” Sabio relaxed against Solo’s broad shoulder, the pain in his stomach slowly creeping away to make room for a heavier, more depreciating feeling. “The troubles of others are often dumped on me and this is no exception.” He giggled dryly. “I am the clan’s pushover afterall.” 

“Is that how lowly you think of yourself?” Solo’s voice was bordering on anger. It was tense and aggressive. “Just a stepping stone for the clan?” 

Sabio felt his heart fall to his stomach and burrow a hole. 

Solo put his hands on Sabio’s shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. “You are so much more than that. You're a negotiator, an archer, a… A role model!” 

Sabio averted his eyes. How could the standout archer of their clan possibly see him as a role model? “You don't really mean that…” 

“I do!” Solo exclaimed, his grip tightening. “I absolutely do.” 

Sabio bit his bottom lip, an unknown emotion drying up the stomach pains with it’s warmth. The air was still and the looming trees observed the two archers in equal silence. 

“If you still need a distraction…” One of Solo’s hands ghosted along Sabio’s neck, up until it came to rest on his jawline. “I can demonstrate just how much I mean it.” 

Sabio’s heart returned to his chest and pounded against his ribcage. His gaze fell onto Solo and failed to get back up. His emerald eyes outlined every curve and corner of the other man in a new light. His short, sleek, silver hair with the gradient of pink at the tips. The gentle orange that protruded from behind his eyelashes at the corner of his foxlike eyes. Sabio’s gaze lowered. Solo’s shoulders were broad and his skin was fair. His neck was long and elegant. His chest was covered by the thick scarves he wore each day but Sabio could still use his imagination. Just as his eyes wandered below belt level, Solo shifted and Sabio snapped back to appropriate attention. 

Solo brought his hand closer to Sabio’s mouth, resting his thumb on the corner of his lips. He tilted his head and leaned in slowly. Sabio wrenched his eyes shut and tensed up reflexively.

“May I?” When he spoke, the warmth of his breath made Sabio shiver. 

Sabio nodded once. His palms were sweating.

Solo pulled back slightly, his eyes flashing a look of uncertainty. “Is that you saying yes, or your inability to say no?” 

Sabio felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. The genuine concern in Solo’s voice made his heart swell and his throat feel tight. He opened his mouth but nothing but a shaky exhale flew out. Before he could burst or Solo changed his mind (whichever came first), Sabio tilted his head in the opposite direction and closed the space between their lips. 

At first, the kiss was gentle and sweet but gradually gained heat as hands blindly fumbled and groped. Sabio sprawled his shaky hands along Solo’s neck and shoulders. The tips of soft, thick hair tickled his pale knuckles and Sabio subconsciously deepened the kiss with a gasp. Solo inched his hands down to Sabio’s waist, dragging him closer until he was halfway sitting in his lap. The pressure on his thighs added to the building one between his legs and Solo moved his hips upwards experimentally. Sabio whimpered, tangling his fingers in Solo’s hair as he rotated his hips shyly. Everything was so new to him, but he wanted to experience it properly. Only God knew when he would get another chance like this. 

Solo slid his hands down to Sabio’s ass, grabbing it firmly with opened hands. The other bucked forwards and moaned, bringing a knowing smile to Solo’s lips. When innocent shifts of weight turned into hot and heavy dry humping, Solo grabbed ahold of Sabio’s outer thighs and stood up, lifting the negotiator with ease. 

Sabio wrapped his legs around Solo’s waist and his arms around his neck. He busied himself by kissing along the nape of Solo’s neck as he was carried across the campsite, hips moving against the solid friction of Solo's lean body.

Solo tried his best to dodge tripping hazards as Sabio left a mix of butterfly kisses and bruising sucks on his skin. He managed to make it to their temporary tent and placed Sabio down gently outside of it despite his constant attack at his face and neck. 

“After you.” Solo said, pulling the ‘door’ of the tent open. Once Sabio ducked inside, he shot a glance over at Gray Fox, still sleeping soundly by the fire, before stepping inside as well. 

Inside of the tent was surprisingly large as compared to the exterior. The fabric used was a thin, red colour, giving the inside a warm glow. At the centre of the small shelter, Sabio was lying patiently on a blanket with a large pillow beneath his head. He nibbled his lip as Solo eyed him from the doorway, his hands beckoning him closer. In only two, quick strides, Solo was kneeling between Sabio’s still clothed legs, a hungry look glimmering in his eyes. 

Sabio beckoned Solo closer and pulled at his many scarves until he removed each one and tossed them into a corner of the tent. With that out of the way, he began working on Solo’s puffy shirt. Although stylish, it was impractical in every sense. He struggled with the lace around the chest for a while before Solo straightened up and pulled the shirt off with a graceful tug. 

Sabio’s mouth fell open in awe. 

Solo smirked and brought Sabio’s hands to his bare, wide chest. He moved them downwards, over the worked, toned, muscles that occupied his abdomen, until they rested on the hem of his brown jeans. Sabio could see the outline of his dick pressed hard against the tight fabric. He swallowed hard, completely mesmerized. 

Solo began unfastening his own belt but paused before pulling his trousers down. “This won't work if only one of us is naked.” His eyes scanned the other man and the many layers of clothing still draped on his body.

Sabio snapped out of his trance and clumsily began squirming out of his own tunic. It was tighter than the blouse Solo was wearing and Sabio cursed himself for having such practical clothing. It was easier to use a bow and arrow with tighter clothing, but now he was sweaty and rushing to remove it which was only failing him. 

After finally remembering how to remove the troublesome garment, Solo took it from Sabio’s person and tossed it into a dark corner. Warm hands came down to drag Sabio’s pants off at a faster speed than his upper half had done. Sabio lifted his hips to help and pulled Solo into another passionate kiss. 

They kissed and licked into each other’s mouths, only stopping briefly when Solo noticed Sabio grinding against his clothed erection and whining. 

Solo pulled his jeans off, kicking them away. “You seem eager… Have you done this before?” 

Sabio shook his head, his vision fixed on the thin fabric separating the husky air from Solo’s member. He licked his already shiny lips. 

“You could have fooled me with the way you kiss!” Solo carefully pulled his underwear down, his cock springing out and throbbing against the slightly colder air. 

Sabio felt a pulse in his own dick and tried to hide the excitement building up within him. He let his hands fly south and touch his own erection, his face heating up when Solo’s dick twitched at the show. 

“If you do that,” Solo spoke softly, his voice calm and warm like freshly brewed tea. He lowered himself until his mouth was hovering above the edge of Sabio’s briefs. “Where's my fun?” 

His breath tickled Sabio’s abdomen and his muscles tensed up. Solo dragged his tongue from the end of Sabio’s bellybutton to the hem of his underwear, picking up the band with his teeth and dragging it down until Sabio's heavy, pink dick was visible. Solo used one hand to pull the item off all the way while the other stroked and rubbed Sabio’s cock slowly, rubbing the head to cover it in precum so the journey down the shaft would be easier on the both of them. 

The muscles in his thighs tensed and his toes dug into the blanket beneath them. Part of him wanted to beg Solo to speed up, but the other, larger part insisted on letting his breathy moans do the talking. 

Sabio shut his mouth to muffle his noises. He tried to focus on other things in an attempt at not cumming from the start of a hand job, but when Solo licked up the shaft of his dick so painfully slowly, Sabio had to bite his arm to stop himself from crying out, hips thrusting upwards. 

Solo wasted no time in sucking the tip of Sabio’s dick into his mouth and swirling his tongue in hot circles, collecting the precum and swallowing it as if it were honey. 

Sabio inhaled sharply, his short nails digging into the blanket before shakily finding their way towards Solo’s hair. He grabbed two fistfuls and slowly rocked his hips upwards. Solo caught onto his intentions and grabbed onto Sabio’s bare hips. They were warm, pink, and smooth with sweat. He added force until Sabio’s hips only wiggled weakly, whiny protests coming from Sabio's mouth. He began sinking lower onto the cock in his mouth, stopping every other inch before pulling back up to give the tip a hard suck. 

Sabio gave Solo’s hair a tug each time he came back up, his heavy breathing turning into high pitched groans. The itch for more, anything at all as long as it was more, held Sabio high and defenseless. If he could form words, they would be nothing but pleas. 

Solo winced when Sabio’s arm jumped, pulling his head up with it. He exhaled loudly before taking Sabio’s dick into his mouth again and sliding down the shaft. He figured he has teased the other enough while getting used to the size and rewarded his resiliency by swallowing around his member. 

Sabio arched his back, his small mouth falling open as a series of broken moans and gasps left his throat. His hands flew to cover his mouth but his efforts were all in vain. Solo’s tongue was moving viciously as he bobbed his head and Sabio felt tears of pleasure that blurred his vision. 

Solo buried his nose within the coarse hair at the base of Sabio’s dick. He pushed his thumbs into the skin of Sabio’s hips, feeling the hot, sheen, layer of sweat on his skin. The sounds that spilled from Sabio’s mouth and filled the tent to the brim sent shivers down Solo’s spine. With each rough suck, the moans hitched in pitch and Sabio was digging his nails into the dirt beneath the tent, trying to stay anchored. 

Solo balanced himself on his elbows, dragging his head upwards slowly, stopping himself on the head of Sabio’s cock. He flattened his tongue along the slit and spoke with a husky voice. “Cum for me, Sabio.” 

His orgasm hit him head on. His toes curled and his nails dug into the flesh of his palms. His entire body shook and continued to twitch and shiver as he bucked his seed into Solo’s mouth. His breathing was just as erratic and quick paced as his heartbeat. As he slowly came down from his glow, his thoughts returned to him and he tried to sit up, his legs shakily and self-consciously coming together at the knees. 

“Solo, I’m so sorry!” He watched in horror and slight interest as Solo swallowed the load in his mouth. 

Solo watched Sabio's post orgasm demeanor. His hair was wild and stuck to his forehead. His face was red and glossy, lips red from the constant biting and kissing. It made him want to attack them more. He wiped the corner of his own mouth with his thumb and smiled. “For what? You did exactly as you were told. Good boy.” They connected into a kiss, Sabio tasting himself on Solo’s tongue and lips. 

When they broke away, Sabio took a shaky breath, his body still sensitive from their first act of the night. He watched as Solo gently pushed his legs apart again, fitting himself between them comfortably. He ran his index finger along the underside of Sabio’s cock, never breaking eye contact. Sabio shivered, his body reacting warmly to the sensation on his over sensitive muscle. With just a few strokes, Sabio was fully erect and whining. 

Solo smiled and rubbed his own cock with his free hand. “You react just the way I like it.” 

Sabio let his head fall back onto the pillow, arms boneless beside his head. Solo took the opportunity to kiss his exposed skin, dragging his tongue to trace the surface of Sabio’s pelvis, his abdomen, and eventually his chest. He kissed one of Sabio’s firm nipples into his mouth and circled his tongue around it. Sabio lifted his chest, relishing in the pleasure on both ends of his body. 

Between gasps and whimpers, Sabio spoke. “Wh.. What about-- ah… You?” 

Solo lifted his head, a knowing smile on his face. His heated dick was heavy and pressing against Sabio’s bottom half. He gyrated his hips downwards, letting his own member rub against Sabio’s to test the waters. They both groaned in pleasure, Sabio trying to move his hips to feel it again. Solo reached between them, holding their dicks together with one hand while keeping himself balanced with the other. His eyes were glimmering with lust, peering down at the man exposed for him. He started to jerk the both of them off, his breathing labored and bordering on breathy moans. 

Sabio turned his head, his fluster spreading from the tips of ears to the bridge of his nose. “You… You can put it in. If you want.” 

Solo paused, a look of subtle shock on his face. “Believe me when I say this; I absolutely want to. But…” He pushed Sabio’s thighs together. “If this really is your first time, it should be in a more romantic place. Plus; we need you to be able to walk tomorrow.” 

Sabio felt a pool of lust simmer in his lower stomach with Solo’s words alone. He bit down on his finger, trying to contain himself as he watched Solo move behind his legs. He was confused as to what he was planning on doing, but trusted him to make them both feel good.

Solo separated Sabio’s legs slightly, pushing his cock between them until his hips were pressed firmly against Sabio’s ass. He pulled his hips back slowly, biting his lip at the heated pressure as he pushed forwards again. Sabio felt each thrust on his inner thighs as well as his solid erection. His moans were airy and quiet as he hid behind his arms. The position was embarrassing, laying his ass out bare, but his head felt shamelessly cloudy.

“Is this okay?” Solo’s voice was dark and tense. “Can I keep going?” 

Sabio looked up, feasting on the expression Solo wore. His lips were still red from the lip lock they shared earlier. His (usually perfect) hair was tangled and sticking to his face from sweat. His eyes were murky with an emotion Sabio couldn’t read. He was beautiful.

Sabio pushed himself up, meeting Solo’s lips in a passionate kiss. “Yes. Please.” 

With a grunt made of more air than sound, Solo moved his hips more earnestly. The sound of skin striking skin filled the tent and the warm, musky scent of their acts tickled their senses. 

With each snap of his hips, Solo’s cock slid between Sabio’s soft thighs and over his leaking pole. Sabio’s body shook with pleasure and his moans dripped from his open mouth shamelessly. His breathing was erratic, bare chest rising and falling rapidly. Solo’s thrusts pushed him upwards and dragged him back down, the pads of his fingers digging further into Sabio’s pale legs. His head thrashed from side to side, hands coming up to pull at the pillow beneath his head. A string of gibberish fell from his lips, sparks hitting his eyelids like fireworks. He felt like fireworks. 

“I’m..close…” Solo grunted, the speed of his hips increasing. 

Sabio felt his toes curling as the pressure in his abdomen was near unbearable. “M-Me too!” He squeaked. 

Solo inhaled through clenched teeth, quick and sharp, fucking Sabio’s thighs until his head snapped back, a moan rippling through his body with his orgasm. Sabio followed close behind, his eyes rolling back, mouth wide open, as Solo rubbed his sensitive cock with his own. Their semen covered Sabio’s stomach in a hot, sticky veil, running off onto the soiled blanket. The muscles beneath his skin twitched and convulsed, his legs falling numb while tensing all the while. Solo saw nothing but white, his mind feeling the same as all his thoughts left him. 

The tent was quiet now, the only exception coming from their heavy breathing and Sabio’s soft whimpers. The white glow of their orgasms slowly left them cold and the dim red of the tent returned. The fire had burnt out, leaving the gentle, pale, moonlight peering in through the roof their nightlight. Through Solo's eyes, Sabio was angel. The reflected light falling just above his head like a halo. His pink shoulders, cheeks, and ears. The way his hair had fallen from his signature loose braid and sprawled out over the crystalline white pillow like the ocean waves. Sabio’s legs slipped from Solo’s grip and he let them down, giving him room to crawl over to Sabio's side. He fixed his hair, taking caution not to disturb him and pulled him closer. 

In a matter of seconds, Sabio had fallen asleep, with the help of Solo’s calming breaths and the hand gently working through his tangled hair. 

 

The sun rose and filtered through the thin fabric of the tent, shining down on Sabio’s face. He sat up and looked around. Images of last night flashed in his mind and his face turned a bold shade of red. He instinctively pulled the sheets over his naked body before pushing them back down, remembering their messy finish. His lower body was surprisingly clean and he couldn't help but blush at the only person who could have done the job.

“Awake?” Solo popped his head into of the tent, a warm smile on his face. Sabio brought the blanket back up to his chin. “I washed your clothes for you. If we don’t hurry we’re going to be late.” 

Sabio took note the neat pile of clothing by his feet. His face was still blistering hot but he understood what had to be done and nodded. Solo slid back out of the tent, leaving him to get dressed. When he was finished, the three travelers quickly ate a breakfast of berries and greens before packing their things and heading back onto the road.   
Solo walked confidently, leading Sabio through the tall trees as Gray Fox rested on his shoulders. Sabio twiddled his thumbs, not sure how to bring up what was on his mind. 

Solo’s warm voiced broke the silence Sabio hadn’t noticed was building up. “Is something wrong? You seem awfully quiet.” The concern lacing his voice chilled and warmed Sabio at the same time. 

“Oh! I’m fine! I…” Sabio took a moment to collect himself. “Thank you. For last night.” 

Solo smiled. “My pleasure. Feel free to come see me if you ever need another distraction.” 

Sabio froze in his tracks. His mind swirled with what that could mean. 

Solo chuckled knowingly. “Hurry up or you will be left behind!” 

Sabio’s legs started moving before his mind could catch up and he was jogging to catch up with Solo. Although he wasn’t sure why, the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a small smile.

“Y-Yes, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, message me @ amphibeat to request more!


End file.
